Loudspeaker telephones are well known in the art and are used in different environments ranging from small confined rooms to large open conference rooms. The quality of the loudspeaker in a loudspeaker telephone has a direct impact on the effectiveness of telephonic communications, especially during multi-party conference calls and therefore, is of extreme importance.
Loudspeaker selection for loudspeaker telephones has in the past been based on the performance of the loudspeaker in an anechoic environment. Unfortunately, in reality as loudspeakers are produced variations between individual loudspeakers arise. Unless very strict quality control measures are taken, these variations in loudspeakers result in significant performance differences between loudspeaker telephones.
In addition to the above problem, the environment in which the loudspeaker telephone is placed has significant impact on the acoustic response of the loudspeaker. Typically electronic and acoustical enclosure equalization is incorporated into the loudspeaker telephone to account for room acoustics in a “typical” environment. Often however, the “typical” environment acoustics are very different from the actual environment acoustics. This of course can result in a loudspeaker telephone exhibiting poor performance. As will be appreciated, an improved method for equalizing loudspeaker telephones is desired.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a novel method for equalizing the loudspeaker of a loudspeaker telephone. It is also an object of the present invention to provide a novel equalizer for a loudspeaker telephone and a loudspeaker telephone incorporating the same.